


you had chemicals boy, dirty and numb

by 3ffloresce



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ffloresce/pseuds/3ffloresce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you don’t have a problem, Strifey?"</p>
<p>In which Strife is totally not addicted to redstone but does it at home anyways. At least Parvis is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you had chemicals boy, dirty and numb

**Author's Note:**

> Saw lots of redstone abuse on tumblr so I decided to take a crack at writing it! Thank you to the lovely Sparxflame for being there every step of the way and for going over my fic for mistakes. Please do check out her fics, they are a million times better than mine. Hope you enjoy!!

Strife’s hands were shaky as he cut up the glittering red powder into neat, fine lines with a razor. He had been feeling on edge lately and it had been long enough, he felt, since he indulged in something like redstone.

"Are you sure you don’t have a problem, Strifey?" A voice that sounded too close and too far. Strife heard the grin accompanying the remark and frowned.  
He refused to answer. He didn’t have a problem; redstone was fantastic for his efficiency and it was fine to indulge in such luxuries, right? He leant down and snorted up the line he had dealt for himself.

The effect was almost immediate. White hot electrical surges burned their way through his system, through his veins, and he groaned shakily to himself. A warm body sidled up next to him and a lanky arm draped itself over his shoulders. He felt the grin mere inches from his face.

"I don’t see the appeal… But the glittery red does look nice." Strife felt a thumb wipe away at the excess off his upper lip, the sensation amplified, and the gritty sound of fingerprints over rough powder on skin was so loud.

Strife inhaled deeply through his nose, chasing after that sensation and taking in the redstone that stuck to the insides of his nose.

"Need another line," he mumbled, opening his eyes finally. In his periphery was that grin.

"Go right ahead, Strifey."

Another line straight to the system - it burned hotter and stars sparked behind his eyelids. He slumped down against the sofa, letting the sensations wash over him until it left his head floaty and buzzing with warmth. The bony body beside him slumped next to him, pressing into his side, and a head rested on top of his own. Strife opened his eyes and saw Parvis staring down at him, eyes half lidded like he was coming down from redstone himself. Dark eyes, bordering on black, with thick lashes. Strife idly thought about counting all of them. He leaned up and pressed his face closer to Parv’s cheek, probably smearing redstone but he didn’t care.

A giggle bubbled up sweet from Parv’s throat. “You’re always so affectionate when on redstone! What will it take for you to be like this sober, hm?”

Strife didn’t answer. He was too distracted by the soft feel of Parv’s hair on his cheek, the sweet clean smell on Parv’s skin, and that smell from whatever shampoo Parvis was using.

"You smell nice…" Strife mumbled. Parvis snickered and nuzzled into him.

"It’s your own shampoo, Strifeykins. You know what it smells like!" He waved his hair in Strife’s face.

Strife smiled, a little dreamy. “Doesn’t smell the same on me.” He reached a hand out to cradle the back of Parv’s neck and pulled him closer, a little rougher than he thought to do.

"Wonder if you taste good too?" Strife snorted, like he told a funny joke, and mouthed sloppily at Parv’s stubbled jawline.

Parv’s breath hitched at the sudden feel of teeth and tongue on him. The sound was loud in Strife’s ears and it sounded so nice. The feel of stubble on his tongue was rough and tickled pleasantly in such a way he had to laugh. He continued mouthing at Parv’s jawline, tongue dragging against the grain of his stubble and his mouth slowly dragged downwards to the soft skin on Parv’s neck. It tasted just as good there even without the stubble so he shoved Parvis down onto the couch and bit down hard, harder than he realized.

Parvis gasped and leaned his head back with a whine, fingers scrambling at Strife’s shoulders and grabbing fists full of his fine shirt. He grinned to himself and arched his body fully against Strife just to hear him growl low against his skin.

"So, it’s one of those nights hm?" Parvis said, more to himself than to Strife.

Strife felt him speaking but didn't hear any words. He ran his hands over the threadbare t-shirt Parvis wore, reveling over the feel of the soft fabric under his fingers. Vibrations rumbled under the shirt - laughter from Parvis, his brain registered - and he pulled away from the bite to laugh with him.

"Here, let me help." Parvis pulled away from Strife, prompting a frown to cross his face, and pulled his shirt off. "Alright, alright c'mere." He grabbed Strife's hands and placed them on the skin over his ribs.

Strife smiled again, a little dreamy and full of teeth. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin and pressed his face back into the crook of Parv's neck, his breath picking up as the redstone chugged its way through his system. Things were suddenly moving too slow and too fast, his hands twitched at Parv's hips, and the world blurred slightly like he was in a moving vehicle watching the scenery fly by. He felt Parvis breathing, heard his own loud in his ears, felt Parvis grin.

Parvis slipped a thigh between Strife's legs and the brush of denim on slacks against his groin made him groan and rut against Parvis. It wasn't enough but it felt like so much already. He knew what he needed but his hands were shaking and twitching too hard so he simply tore at the button on his slacks.

Heard Parvis tutting to him distantly. "Oh you're going to regret that later." He was still grinning, like watching Strife reacting this way was a game, and reached down to slip his hand down the front of Strife's slacks to grasp his cock.

"Oh wow you're already so hard!" Another laugh that Strife did and didn't hear. He smiled either way and rutted into Parv's hand.

"Feels good, Parv. Fuck, you just. Drive me crazy." His words came out more like a growl. His hands scrambled at Parv's jeans, tearing at the button and pulling them off roughly.

Parvis wriggled and shimmied to help get his jeans off then spread his legs for Strife who grabbed hold of his thighs and pushed them back, leaving him exposed. Strife leaned over him, effectively pressing his legs back until his knees were to his chest, and bit down on Parv's shoulder. The give of the flesh under his teeth was so satisfying and the noise Parvis made rang and echoed in his ears. Nails dug into the soft skin of Parv's thighs and he'd surely leave bruises but he didn't acknowledge it at all. He only took in the whimpering, the give of the flesh under him, and all he wanted was more.

Strife ground his cock against Parv's ass and felt him tense up. "Hey, uh, Strife? Strifeykins? I hope you're not thinking of going in dry cause that would be uncomfortable for both of us. Mostly me, though." He squirmed and wriggled, flailing an arm out to the end table by the couch where he knew he stashed lube away for such an occasion like this.

Strife ignored him, kept rutting against him and his hands roamed with short nails digging in wherever they pleased. Parvis managed to open the drawer and pull out the lube, quickly uncapping it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Strife's face was in his hair again as he quickly reached down to slip two fingers into himself. He gasped sharply and whined, prompting another growl from Strife.

"The sounds you _make_ ," he grumbled into Parv's hair. Parvis smiled, sweet and shaky, as he poured more lube out for himself. He reached down to grasp Strife's cock with a lubed hand and carefully guided him to his hole. As much fun as it was watching Strife rut and groan, it'd be more fun if Parvis could get something out of it too.

Strife groaned shakily as he slipped inside Parvis, his nails digging into Parv's hips as he bottomed out. Blinding heat and pressure surrounded him and he trembled at the amplified sensations assaulting him. He had to shut his eyes and grit his teeth through it as he slowly pulled out then slammed in roughly without pretense. He gasped and ground into Parvis just to see what kind if noise he'd make.

The high whines and scrambling fingers felt electric.

He was unrelenting, grinding and roughly slamming in like this would be the last time he'd be able to fuck Parvis. He grabbed desperately at any skin he felt and nails raked angry red lines wherever they pleased. The stars behind his eyelids exploded and intensified, he had to shut his eyes tighter against them. Heat built up white hot low in his belly and he feared momentarily that he'd combust from the heat inside of him and the heat from Parvis. He bit savagely, repeatedly at whatever flesh would give to his teeth, leaving marks all along Parv's neck and shoulders.

Parvis could only lay there and take it, Strife's weight pressed down on his legs, effectively bent in half just for Strife to use. It was a sudden, rough onslaught that left him barely able to breathe and whine. He buried his fingers in short, cropped blond hair and tugged at it while Strife growled and gasped into his ear. Strife’s thrusts grew erratic and irregular, chugging a bit like the redstone must be in his system, and Parvis pulled his head away from his marked up neck to pull him into a kiss. He growled against Parv’s lips and was all teeth immediately, biting at his full bottom lip. Parvis tugged at his hair harder, like a challenge.

When Strife came, it was explosive and hit him hard and sudden. He groaned like it was punched out of him, long and loud into Parv’s mouth, as the amplified sensations fizzled out into pleasant numbness in his brain. He didn’t even notice his hips still pumping slightly, filling up Parv effectively with his cum, or that Parvis was still hard and hadn’t come yet. He breathed heavily, mouthing at Parv’s chin sloppily as if he thought he was kissing him sweetly but missed.

Parvis rolled his eyes with a pout. “You’re a fun fuck when high but you sure do fire off really fast,” he said, low as Strife stopped his sloppy kisses on his chin and buried his face in Parv’s hair again.

Strife hummed half mumbled words, his hips still grinding his soft cock into Parvis as if he was on autopilot. Parvis squirmed and wormed a hand between their bodies to grasp his own cock, stroking frantically to bring himself off. The noises began flowing free from Parv’s lips, small hitching breaths and whimpers as he squirmed and thrust up into his own hand. He felt Strife give a full body twitch and a low, low growl emitted from his throat like an animal waking from its sleep.

The redstone was still working it’s magic through his system. With every beat of his erratic heart came a pulse of heat and electric energy that caused his muscles to spasm and twitch every so often. The world had blurred further yet sharpened down to a fine point somewhere in his vision, like a tunnel. Every sensation was still amplified but felt distant, slightly numb, yet still intense. The noises Parvis made echoed in his ears and sent vibrations along his skin, causing goosebumps.

He reached a hand up to Parv’s face and slid a thumb into his mouth. Parvis keened and wrapped his lips around the digit to suck and fixate on as his hand on his cock picked up the pace. Strife exhaled shakily and felt every suck vividly throughout his body, feeling as though Parvis was attempting to suck his entire being into himself. He wondered numbly if Parvis had already done so some time ago.

Parvis arched his back and bit down on Strife’s thumb as he came. Strife exhaled and groaned shakily. “O-Ohh, fuck,” he grit out huskily through his teeth, and pushed his thumb in further into Parv’s mouth. Parvis hummed, fuzzy from his orgasm and took his time dragging his tongue over the pad of Strife’s thumb.

He looked up at Strife, eyes half lidded and sleepy. Strife’s eyes were the same yet different, unfocused and almost fogged over with red encroaching on the whites of his eyes. Glittering red was still stuck to his nose and his breathing was still erratic, shaking with every twitch that carried through his body. Parvis pulled away from his thumb with a parting lick and smiled, slow and sweet like honey.

“You alright there, Strifey?” he mumbled, soft.

Strife didn’t answer. He hovered over Parvis and gazed at him, eyes twitching here and there as if he didn’t know what to focus on or wanted to focus on everything. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Parv’s cheek, just centimeters from his left eye.

“You… drive me so _crazy_ , Parv.” He pressed his forehead to Parv’s. Parvis felt Strife harden inside of him, and his breath hitched. “Oh, _fuck_ , fuck me,” Strife growled out and ground into Parvis again with purpose.

Parvis bit his lip and whined, high in his throat. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Strife’s neck to pull him down flush against his chest. Carefully, he unfolded his legs from where they were bent to wrap them around Strife’s waist comfortably. Strife didn’t acknowledge the sudden change and kept grinding into Parvis, not quite thrusting, as if he was warming up. He shook and twitched with every movement, probably just as overstimulated as Parvis felt but the redstone numbed the sharp sting of overstimulation, numbed it down and kept the pleasure strong. Parvis wasn’t so lucky and he shut his eyes, bit his lip, just to bear with it.

It was one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Cause I had fun writing it haha.


End file.
